lokrebirthfandomcom-20200216-history
Help Vanlen
Facts * Level 1 Task * Quest giver: Vanlen * Requirement: 100 Respect * Respect gain: 10 (success) or 5 (sex alternative) * Max. Respect: 199 (as of 0.7)** Overview After you reach Respect level 1 (100-199 points), when the following morning K speaks to Meiri, she tells K the Chieftain is pleased and wants her helping with harder tasks. Meiri thinks she's ready to help Vanlen in his workshop, so she leads her to the Armory, and tells her to enter and ask him for some work. When she does, Vanlen is as unpleasant as always, but he finally agrees to give K a task. He wants her to carefully tan some hides, using a rack. Vanlen has a dominant personality and gets off by using females in unorthodox ways, which could be considered humiliating by some. He doesn't roleplay at all: he is just like this. However, he isn't cruel as Kantir and will back off if asked. This has an effect on his sex events, which are more focused on Submission than Lust, even when he's happy with K. Therefore, Vanlen events will raise Submission only (when he's punishing K), or Lust mainly, then some Submission (when "rewarding" her). In other words: K can only behave submissive or kinky when accepting Vanlen's approaches. Tanning minigame The player is presented with a simple minigame. The objective is to press the left mouse button when the 'double hands' icon is over the horizontal bar green area. That means having tanned a skin well. After three skins are tanned, K is successful and Vanlen is happy. However, if the player clicks on the red area, a skin is punctured and ruined. If three skins are wasted, K is unsuccessful and Vanlen is very disappointed in her. Clicking in the yellow area has no consequences, other than needing to try again. Task outcomes Depending on whether K has done a good or bad job, Vanlen's reaction will be positive or negative towards K. The first and second successes are met with a somewhat content Vanlen and a suggestion to come back for more work. Also, both first and second failures make Vanlen angry, but he just sends K on her way with no more consequences than failing the task. Things start getting interesting when K reaches either three successes or three failures. Then, Vanlen, will want to "reward" or "punish" K based on her performance. Success Vanlen is happy with K, so he wants to show some appreciation... Hair stroking Req. = 3 successes Vanlen strokes K's hair while she still kneels in front of the tanning rack, then sniffs his hand. K is a bit freaked out by the awkward moment, but she can't help feeling a little aroused (+5 Lust, up to 200). Armpit Job Req. = Lust 200+ Vanlen starts stroking K's hair again, only with the small difference of his dick being out. K keeps awkwardly passive until he decides to grab and bare her tits out and forcefully inserting his dick in K's armpit and start masturbating in this manner. When K finally reacts and screams at him, he just tells her to be a good girl. She can tell him to get off her (no stats change) or she can be a 'good girl' as told (+10 Lust up to 300, and +5 Sub up to 150). Thigh Job Req. = Lust 300+ Vanlen doesn't even ask K before taking her in the air and inserting his dick between her thighs. K protests but she's told to be a good girl again. If she is, she's used in this way until both Vanlen and her cum in unison (+10 Lust up to 350, and +5 Sub up to 175). Failure Vanlen is angry with K, so he decides to punish her... Spanking Vanlen is not convinced about the effectivity of leaving K without dinner if she fails her tasks, so he suggests taking his punishment instead and he will cover up her failures. He doesn't give K a clue about what that punishment would consist of. He just tells her it'll be some pain. If she doesn't accept, the task is still a failure and she's ordered out. If she accepts, Vanlen puts her face down on his knees and starts spanking her quite hard (+15 Sub first time, +10 in repetitions, up to 100). Fingering Req. = Sub 100+ K disappoints Vanlen again, and he asks her if she's willing to take his punishment. If she says yes, Vanlen forcefully undresses K, puts her on his knees, and start spanking her again (+15 Sub first time, +10 in repetitions, up to 200). However, this time also decides to finger her, until she cums (+5 Lust). K's will start to falter with that weird mix of pain and pleasure... Forced Facial Req. = Sub 200+ Vanlen is really pissed off with K by now. He suddenly holds her by the hair, making her scream. He barks an order to shut up, and K needs to decide if she submits or not. If she complies, he continues by forcing her down on her knees, takes out his dick and starts using K's face to rub it against. K protests and he jerks her head so she shuts up, then smacks her with his dick, humiliating her even more (+15 Sub, +10 in repetitions, up to 300). He finally cums on her face, pressing his dick on it, and before K has time to recover he shouts her to get out. Second tier outcomes Req. = Both Thigh Job and Forced Facial done two times each. These could be considered 'bonus' scenes, though they could still raise stats like normal events. When K has experienced both Vanlen's angry and happy sides, and she let him do whatever he wanted to her, he doesn't think she's there to work anymore and plainly tells her they'll "go straight to it" from then on and he'll tell the Chieftain she did a good job. If she doesn't accept that arrangement, the normal minigame takes place and the first tier scenes could then play out as normal. In any case, she'll be given the option to go straight to business every time she returns to Vanlen to work. If she accepts the deal, she needs to say if she's been a... Good girl K deserves a reward, and she can choose between... Armpit Job #2 Same as before, only K massages his dick head to help him a bit (+5 Lust, up to 350). Thigh Job #2 K gets naked and is a bit more passionate than in the previous version. She even leans back and kisses Vanlen while he rubs his dick over her pussy lips (+5 Lust, up to 425). They both cum and she fantasizes about him actually getting inside her. Blowjob This scene is an actually different scripted event in addition to the first tier ones. Vanlen demands K getting naked and suck on his semi-flaccid dick. She complies and gives him a handless blowjob like a good girl. Then, without any warning, he just cums inside her mouth and she, after pulling out, needs to decide what to do with Vanlen's spunk... * Swallow (req. Lust 450+) This very sexy action gives +5 Lust, up to 499. K is indeed a good girl! * Spit If she can't really find enough courage to gulp down Vanlen's seed, she just spits it all on her hands. He teases her about not swallowing, and K gets angry. The whole business leaves her a bit tingly all the same (+5 Lust, up to 450). Bad girl K deserves to be punished, and she even gets to choose how. Lucky her... Spanking #2 K asks Vanlen to be spanked. Vanlen deigns to grant her "punishment" option but orders her to get naked. She does. Then she's a bit disappointed by the intensity of the spanking, so she asks him to give it to her (+5 Sub, up to 150). Vanlen takes this a little bit too overboard and gives K a huge painful slap on her naked butt, freaking her out and ending the event. Fingering #2 Another "punishment" for the more than willing K... Vanlen orders her to get naked and get a good look at her, before putting her facing down his knees and start fingering her. K is definitely enjoying having been a bad girl. Then Vanlen decides to raise the odds and try double-fingering her. She doesn't enjoy that so much and asks him to stop. He does, only to put a full finger in her asshole. Now K is shocked and pleads Vanlen to put it out. He eventually does, licks his finger (yuck) and returns to double-finger her. Now, compared to the previous, it doesn't feel so bad and she ends up cumming (+5 Sub, up to 250). Forced Facial #2 This event is now a bit more interactive than the first one. Vanlen orders K to bare her tits and kneel in front of him. Then he starts to jerk off to her face. She protests and he barks to shut up. Then, the player needs to choose between...: [Continue jerk off] This option leads to Vanlen asking her to lick his dick. If she doesn't want to, the action continues with the rub option down below. If she does, Vanlen instructs her to lick his cock-hole. K obeys and even enjoys it a little bit. He continues jerking off in front of her face and orders her to open her mouth to receive his seed (Req. Sub 300+). If she doesn't open her mouth, Vanlen simply cums on her face (+5 Sub, up to 300) and the event ends. When K takes Vanlen's cum in her mouth she will then have the option to swallow or spit...: * Spit (+5 Sub, up to 350). * Swallow (+5 Sub, up to 399).** In both cases, the event ends. rub Vanlen uses K's face and cheek to rub his dick all over, smearing her with his precum. At some point, he jerks off with his penis touching K's cheek and she needs to decide if either lets him cumming like that... or she grits close her teeth, so he doesn't think of cumming in her mouth. That last action, however, makes him actually wanting to do exactly that, but K doesn't budge. So he simply cums with his dick pressed to her teeth, to K's dismay. Both endings give +5 Sub, up to 300.